Fluffy
by Ss-Miny-Otaku-Lover
Summary: One-Shot JouKai. A little tutoring session turns into something more when Jounouchi finds out about Kaiba's dirty little secret.


Fluffy

Disclaimer: Will never own. . .hopefully never sue!

A.N. To my dearing, darling editor, Meggie-rin with whom I couldn't have able to get out of my slump, get off of my ass, and write this. . .well. . .this. :sigh: I acually think that this will turn out HORRIBLE and everyone will kill me. . .well. . .I don't know unless I try neh? Well? Get on with it then!

---------------------------------------------------

"Did you know that 'embargo' is O-grab-me spelled backwards?"

"Did you know that your brain is filled with the most random shit?"

"Why, yes. Yes I did. You know I actually think that little fluffy bunnies jump around and have a party in my scalp."

"Can you shut up for one minute and _please _try to pay attention?"

Jounouchi Katsuya groaned loudly. He was really not in the mood to be learning about 'The Long Lost History Of Dead People'. He didn't see the point. They're dead. He's not. Why learn about people who were deceased for an uber amount of time?

He turned his head only to catch the cold eye of the young man next to him.

Oh yea. . ._that's _why he's putting up with this complete bullshit. . .

Seto Kaiba. His name doesn't exactly roll off the tip of his pierced tongue. . .but he was still as intriguing as a wiener-dog who runs faster then a blood-hound.

So here he was, in a tutoring session, with the wise-cracking brown haired boy named Seto.

But there was only so much abuse he could take! He needed a cig, and fast. But he knew that he shouldn't do it in Kaiba's home. It would do wonders for his reputation though. His reporters areprobably drug-sniffing-dogs. They'd smell a burnt out cigarette two and a half miles away and a story of him over-doseing on some illegal drugs will be plastered all over the newspapers and magazines within a time span of two point five seconds. And then poor old Jounouchi Katsuya would be a dead man within a time span of two point six seconds. Not a millisecond too late he might add.

Feeling bored and anxious, he stood up and started to pace the gigantic living room, occasionally listening to what was coming out of Kaiba's mouth.

It was harder to pay attention then he thought, then again, it could just be his A.D.D kicking in. But he never really believed that he had it. It was just something the therapists thought up of to steal any other shred of individuality from young children.

"Will you stop it? You're making me dizzy," Kaiba said, breaking him out of his internal monologue.

Jounouchi looked at him, Kaiba's eyes looking cooly into his own, and he had no choice but to sit back down and try to pay attention.

He didn't really need to be here. . .he knew what he was doing. He just didn't want to do it, thus bringing him here to Kaiba's house.

He exhaled deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

'_Pay attention. . .pay attention. . .pay attention. . . .pain on tension. . .that's what it sounds like. . . pain on tension. . .' _And just like that. . .his thoughts were gone.

He reached into his pocket and took out his lighter, and started to flick it absent-mindedly.

'_Open, shut. Open, shut. Open, shut. Open, shut. A porn slut. A porn slut.'_

"Excuse me?"

Jounouchi shook his head and stared blankly at Kaiba. Did he just say something to him?

"What the fuck is your problem?" Kaiba spat, looking at him with bitter eyes.

"You lost me" he said looking at him intently.

"You just called me, and I quote, "A porn slut"."

What the hell was he talking about? Unless Kaiba could somehow read his mind, he didn't know how Kaiba knew he was thinking that. But he wasn't thinking that about him. . he didn't even say that out loud. . .

Did he? _'Aw, fuck. . .'_

"If you keep your mouth open like that flies are gonna go in through your mouth and out your ear."

"Cute."

"Pay attention next time. Stop your sexual daydreaming," he turned to glare at Jou one last time before going on to read about some new era and the new designs of killing and hacking off body parts. Blahdiddyblahblahblah. . .

But something caught his eye.

His mouth. . .he was fascinated in the way it moved when he spoke. It was so tantalizing that he couldn't help _but _think of the other things he could do with that mouth of his. Kaiba could talk as long as he wanted. Jou liked watching his lips move.

And all of a sudden. . .it got a little too hot. He stood up abruptly, causing Kaiba to stop reading and look at him questioningly.

"I'm gonna get a drink of water." _'Ice cold water. . .' _he thought.

Kaiba sighed, but nodded regardless. "It's through there," he said, pointing towards the direction of his large kitchen.

Jounouchi quirked an eyebrow up quickly and walked to the kitchen, making sure to pour himself a _big _glass of water.

Gulping it slowly, a flash of bright yellow caught his eye. He put the glass down on the counter and picked up the brightly colored book.

"What have we here? 'Plum Pudding'?" he looked at the cover quizzically, he picked it up.

'_Must be some sort of cook book or something. But plums? How many things can you make outta stinkin' plums? And why in all seven hells would Kaiba even own something like this?'_

He flipped to a random page and started to read, his eyes growing wider by the second.

"Woah! This is a dirty book!"

Suddenly, Kaiba had all of his respect. . .

Walking back into the living room, book in hand, he grinned broadly at the man sitting on the couch.

He eyed him wearily, "What?"

"Oh nothing. . .I just had a craving for food. Do you have any. . .I don't know. . ._plums _in the house?"

His grin widened as he saw Kaiba's eyes get comically bigger as he realized his hinted question.

"NO!" he yelped, jumping off from the couch and diving at Jounouchi.

Jounouchi couldn't help but laugh as he watched Kaiba fall onto the floor.

"You know. . .I just. . .never thought of you as the type of person to read, well, erotica. And let's face it, erotica is _not_ something you read when you want to make nice with the media."

"Now listen here—"

"_Fai gripped Kurogane's hair, willing him not to stop, and he ripped his pants zipper open. He was still kissing and licking his—_"

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH OF THAT THEN!" Kaiba's voice boomed. Turning a strange new shade of candy-apple-red, he yanked the book out of Jounouchi's hands.

"Interesting. . ."

"Is there something you want to talk about Kaiba _dear_?" Jounouchi said, trying to do his best Pegesus voice.

"Yes there is."

Well. . .he wasn't expecting _that. _He was expecting a slap in the face. A punch to his stomach. . .anything to make him double over in agonizing pain and torment. . .not that he minded living and breathing of course. He just wasn't prepared for him to answer in such a calm manner.

He also wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Before he could get safely out of the way, Kaiba jumped him.

Oh yes. . ._jumped him. _He ran forward and jumped up. The combined weight of Kaiba and Jounouchi indeed made them both topple over. Kaiba on top of Jou.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Jounouchi asked, shifting slightly under Kaiba, complete shock sounding in his voice.

"Exactly what you were doing to me for the past fifteen minutes, Jounouchi. I'm making you uncomfortable. _Very _uncomfortable."

Jounouchi swallowed very audibly.

"Am I too heavy for you Jounouchi, _daahlin_?" he asked, inching his face closer to Jou's.

"Oh no, your light as a feather, my sweet," he replied, moving his face to meet Kaiba's. Nose touching nose. Breathe mingled in together.

Well _this _was different. . .he didn't think that he could compose himself so quickly after what he had done. But, of course, Kaiba forgot who he was dealing with.

"Alright, I read erotica, now you know. Now make yourself a copy of the page and paste it all over the walls in school so that everyone will continue to hate my anti-social ways while slamming me about my non-existent steamy affairs while reading more bull shit in the magazines," he said, voice disgusted as they both stood up. Kaiba was about to walk away but Jou caught his wrist and turned him around so that they were face to face again.

Jounouchi tilted his head to the side, an extremely cute thing to do, although Kaiba would never admit it, and raised an eyebrow, but never let go of him.

"Now why in the world would I go and do such an awful thing like that?"

Kaiba didn't even have to think about his answer for a second. "Because this is you, and this is me."

"I can clearly see that this is you. And a very _steamy _looking you, I might add, but that's out of context to begin with."

Kaiba had the dignity to flush from his words. It wasn't the most romantic thing to say in the planet. . .but even so, it made him feel. . .warm inside, as cliché as that may sound.

"What are you looking at?" Jou asked, breaking him out of his thought process.

And Kaiba's brilliant response was, "What?"

Jounouchi's lips quirked into a slight smirk, and Kaiba was afraid to even _think _of what would come out of Jou's mouth next.

"I understand. You were thinking about me weren't you?" his grin was definitely adorable in the sense that it scared the bejesus out of Kaiba, and yet, he couldn't helpbut continue to color.

"You know you like me. You wanna hold me. You wanna date me. You wanna kiss me," he sang teasingly, and his face dropped.

'_Way to shoot the moment down.' _he thought.

"Let go of me now, I don't want to do anything that I might regret greatly in the next minute."

Grasping his hand for about two more seconds, he finally complied and let go of Kaiba's wrist.

Silence followed after. Kaiba was physically and emotionally drained by this time. He didn't think he could tutor Jou if his life depended on it.

"Well. . .I'm all tutored out for the day. Your free to go. . .do whatever you do normally. Smoke or whatever. . ." The man was a chimney, Kaiba was shocked that he went _this _long without taking out a pack.

"Ah, I did right before I got here, no worries. I don't want the perfect Seto Kaiba to get into any trouble because his blood-hound stalkers smell smoke in the house."

Well. . .that sure was nice of him. . .wasn't it? What was going on? Not that Kaiba minded this side of him, it was sort of endearing.

'_Endearing? Oh for the love of God. . .can I be any more pathetic?'_

"So, I guess I'll be going then. Thank you, for teaching me a few things about your erotic sex fantasies. I'll be sure to keep them in mind," he grinned at her flustered face.

'_Apparently, yes I can. . .God damnit. . .'_

But before he left, Jounouchi had to do something he had been wanting to do since the beggining.

Just to keep Kaiba up on his toes.

And what he did, was shocking. . .well. . .to Kaiba at least.

Jounouchi tasted, not unexpectantly, of cigarettes.

It was somewhat strange to see Kaiba kissing Jounouchi in the middle of his living room. . .

But not so strange that he was willing to stop it anytime soon though.

Jounouchi's tongue pressed gently on Kaiba's bottom lip, his ring so cool it made a shiver run up Kaiba's spine. It was such an unexpected sensation, but yet single-handedly, the most welcome one he's ever had.

Why hasn't he given that tongue ring more thought?

It's undeniably about the sexiest thing in the world.

Kaiba leaned into Jounouchi, and let himself be entangled in stirring emotions he had yet to figure out. It was soft and very gentle. If he'd been prone to cheesy romantic ideals, he might even say that it was deeply soulful.

It was scary how every inch of his being seemed to come to life with that one, gorgeous kiss.

Jounouchi released his wrists and pulled him as close as could be physically accomplished. His hands found their way under the soft fabric of Kaiba's hooded sweatshirt and ran over the exposed flesh of the small of his back.

He shuddered a little.

"Now see. . .that wasn't so bad, was it?" Jounouchi whispered when they pulled apart for air.

"Um. . ." Kaiba mumbled unintelligently. "Um. . ."

"Reduced to stuttering, are you?" Jounouchi broadly smiled, sweeping in to kiss him again.

He smiled in the kiss.

The one skeleton in his closet had been revealed. And was taken very kindly by the likes of Jounouchi Katsuya. Who knew?

But now, he had another skeleton in his closet. . .

And he wasn't complaining in the least.

-Fin-

A.N. erm...:self implodes in the hate rant:


End file.
